


Lifted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lifted

Title: Lifted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Written for [](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://24insanehours.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://24insanehours.livejournal.com/)**24insanehours**  
Word count: 755  
Prompt: What to do on a rainy afternoon when you get stuck in the lift.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Unbetad, so poke me if you see anything that needs fixing.

  
~

Lifted

~

"Not guilty!"

The spectators, numbering in the hundred, exploded in an uproar, and yet, as wizarding cameras flashed and people shouted questions, Snape just sat there.

"Snape?" Harry muttered urgently. "We should probably leave."

There was no response, apparently, Snape was uncharacteristically stunned by the verdict, so Harry grabbed his arm and ushered him out of the Wizengamot. Hustling him past red-robed Aurors who provided a barrier between the hordes of onlookers and the defendants, Harry pounded the button for the lift, breathing a sigh of relief when it came and was empty.

"Not working," said a lift repair man as they went to walk in.

"That's fine," Harry said. Looking around at all the activity, he muttered, "Come on," steering Snape inside.

As the door closed, he sighed with relief, then glanced over to where Snape was standing silently.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"It was raining this morning," Snape said.

"Um, what?"

"When they brought me to the Wizengamot it was raining. I caught a quick glimpse of it in the waiting room before they brought me into court."

"Um, okay." Harry bit his lip. Had he done all this to save Snape and missed the bit where Snape had gone mad?

"I thought I would be Kissed today, on a rainy day," Snape clarified, his sharp gaze piercing Harry for the first time that day. "I wanted to see the sun for one last time and I did not think to have the opportunity."

"Oh." Harry ruthlessly pushed back the flood of sympathy that welled inside him. Snape certainly wouldn't appreciate that. "Looks like you were wrong then, hm? Must be a weird feeling since you're always right."

Snape's lips twitched. "Indeed," he replied. "I am not accustomed to being wrong." He stared at Harry for a long moment and Harry fought not to squirm, meeting that look squarely. "Why, Potter?"

"Sir?"

Snape pursed his lips and moved closer. "Why did you testify on my behalf? I had not thought that you, of all people, would raise a finger to assist me, especially given Albus' demise--"

Harry smiled. "I saw your memories," he said simply. "I understand how hard it was for you now, and if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have won, so--"

Snape nodded. "So it was out of a sense of obligation?"

Harry flushed. He hadn't even told his friends the real reason he'd fought so hard to save Snape. Hermione would probably have understood, but perhaps not Ron... "Not obligation, exactly. More like I hate the thought of another person dying, especially not someone I..." He paused, not sure how much to say.

"Not someone you what?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised. He stared at Harry for a long moment. "Surely you are not under the impression that we could possibly be friends?"

Harry sighed. "Well, why not? Friends or... whatever."

"Whatever?" Snape was suddenly right beside Harry, the scent of bitter herbs overwhelming Harry. "What does that mean?"

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his head back against the wall of the lift. "Nothing--"

The lift stopped abruptly, making Snape stumble against him. Harry's arms went around Snape automatically, and when he looked up his mouth was only a few millimeters from Snape's.

"Oh fuck it," Harry muttered, and closed the distance.

Snape kissed the way he did everything else, Harry immediately realized. With focus and intensity and great attention to detail. No part of Harry's mouth went unexplored, and some parts were revisited again and again, until Harry was reduced to a whimpering mass of needy flesh.

"This is indeed _whatever_ ," Snape whispered when their lips separated.

The lift started moving again with another jerk, and Harry clung to Snape's robes as he caught his breath.

"So, um, would you like to go for a drink or something?" Harry blurted, panicked at the thought that Snape would disappear once the lift doors opened.

Snape froze, and as the lift came to a gentle stop, he looked down at Harry. As the door opened, he drew back. "That would be, acceptable," he said, voice soft and, to Harry's hopeful ears, pleased.

"Great. Well let's get out of here, yeah?"

Snape nodded. "Lead on."

Stepping out of the lift with Snape a warm presence behind him, Harry once again encountered the lift technician. "Sorry about that," the man said. "I did warn you, though."

Harry smiled and took Snape's hand in his. "No worries. I can honestly say that was the best time I've had in a lift."


End file.
